When Robins Don't Fly
by stranj100
Summary: Slash: m/m - Superboy/Robin - Tim hangs with friends and runs into Kon. spoiler alert Robin issue 126. Psuedosequel to Friends?


Disclaimer: Robin, Superboy and all related character's belong to Time- Warner unless otherwise noted. This story was for enjoyment and not for profit. If you wish to archive elsewhere just ask.  
  
Warning: the following story contains adult elements and homosexual relations. If you don't like such things read no further. Flamers are not tolerated.  
  
"When robins don't fly"  
  
By Stranj100  
  
It's been four months since I hung up the cape. My life is different now, simpler. Is it better? I don't know. I like sleeping in, actually having time for my homework and my friends, and not having to lie to my dad about where I've been is a big plus. I don't miss the late nights, dealing with the psychos and the criminals, and I certainly don't miss all the pain and injuries. I do miss the thrill of fly along on the zip lines, fighting the good fight, and I really miss him.  
  
We were just starting to explore our relationship when quit. He trusted me with his greatest secret that Lex Luthor is his other parent, and I couldn't even tell him my name. This meant not being able to see him. There can't be any quick trips in the bat-plane to Kansas. Bruce would never let him visit Gotham.  
  
Bruce doesn't like him. He sees him as "the clone" not as teenager trying to find his place in the world like every other adolescent in the world. I don't understand it. It's as if he's offended by the fact someone would try to replace Superman.  
  
I guess it wasn't meant to be, just like my relationship with Stephanie. We've broken up. She feels a betrayed her by kissing Darla. I didn't try to explain that Darla was the one doing the kissing, not me, because I felt betrayed by her putting on the Robin costume. I told her this and she said she didn't care. So much for young love, huh?  
  
After the break-up, Darla asked me out. I told her about the break-up and said I wasn't ready for another relationship. She's been really good about and we've seem to becoming good friends. That's why she, Bernard, and I were there at Tweedle D's trying to understand the mysteries of higher mathematics.  
  
We were sitting ignoring winter outside with generous amounts of coffee and hot chocolate. Bernard was positively buzzing from caffeine. I personally haven't touched coffee since I gave up the cape, there's no need for it. Then I saw him. He was dressed in dusty boots, strange in winter, faded blue jeans, nothing unusual, an open too thin for the season jacket, of course, he isn't affected by the weather like others are. He was also garbed in a flannel shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal a black t-shirt underneath, there's a hint of red that I know makes up the shield, and a pair of wire-rim glasses, as if they could really hide who he is. As he walks by, he gives long meaningful gaze with those intense blues he inherited. Then he pushes into the restroom. I quickly excuse myself and head to the restroom.  
  
When push I open the door, I find by myself pressed again the cool tile of the restroom wall, surround by warm hard muscle on all sides. Soft lips claimed mine desperately. I gave in. This is what I missed, a love that was like a force of nature, all enveloping, all consuming. After a small eternity of that soul-sucking kiss, I regretfully pushed him back, so I could let air into my oxygen-deprived lungs. He just looked at me with that dazzling grin of his and continued to hold. He looked like he could do it a million times over. I hoped he could.  
  
"Rao, I missed you," he said, part of me noted the use of the kryptonian god's name, "I was almost to the point of tearing up the city just to find you. The only reason I didn't is because I didn't want to leave people homeless during winter."  
  
Maybe I'm mentally ill, but to me that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard.  
  
"I'm sure Batman would have objected."  
  
"I would have faced a hundred Batmen just to find you," he stated.  
  
That is a sweet and endearing thought to me.  
  
"How did you find? All left you was an e-mail and I cancelled the account." I asked as I continued to cling to him.  
  
"Don't worry Tim. Your identity's safe," he said, running the back of his fingers over my creased brow, soothing me.  
  
"You know my name!?"  
  
"I know a lot about you," he said matter of factually.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Krypto's super-sniffer," he explained, "I found one of your old socks after he trashed your old room and used it to track you down."  
  
I think I like the super-mutt.  
  
He continued, "After I found you, I didn't think I should just show up, so I just watched you for about a week, meaning I had to avoid detentions, and learned about you and your life so I could safely approach you. You know, what's cool? I can now I.D. you by your heartbeat."  
  
That last part sounds almost like a stalker, but I'm thrilled by it. My curiosity was peaked. This was so unlike him. It was all thought out and planned. The tearing up the city was more like his usual M.O. "How did you avoid Batman?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't use any of my flashy powers. Kept to my civilian I.D.," he gestured to his clothes, "and I avoided all the surveillance equipment in the city I could find. That last one wasn't easy. Thank Rao for super- senses."  
  
I wanted to ask more question, but the door opened.  
  
"What's the matter Tim? Did you fall in?" Bernard asked.  
  
I pushed away from Kon and tried to straighten my clothes, but it was too late Bernard had seen us.  
  
Bernard stared at us for a couple seconds, then said, "So, you're the often mention but never seen Stephanie or is it Stephen?"  
  
"No, Stephanie is a blond girl. I'm Conner." Kon said extending his hand.  
  
Kon normally wasn't this friendly. Superman must be rubbing off on him.  
  
Bernard shook the offered hand, turned to me, and asked, "Why didn't you tell about your boyfriend? Don't you trust me; after all I am a modern man for the new millennium."  
  
I tried to protest, explain, or something, but Bernard had already brushed it all off and continued, "As much as I'd like to sit here and get all details, I'm sure you two would rather be doing something else, so I will return to the table and give Darla a good excuse why your in the restroom so long. That should give the two of you time to straighten up."  
  
With that and a hearty grin, Bernard promptly left.  
  
"Why didn't you here him coming, Mr. Super-hearing?"  
  
"I was a little distracted," Kon said, "Is he like that with everybody." That was more of a statement, than a question.  
  
"Yeah, He takes some getting used to," I responded, "What's with Conner?"  
  
"It's the name Superman gave me. It's kind of grown on me. Cassie likes it, don't you?"  
  
The name of my rival for Kon-El's affection irks me, "I love everything about you even if you might go bald."  
  
"Hey, that's below the belt!"  
  
"Who mentioned Cassie?"  
  
"Your right, I should know better than to try and play word games with you," he paused for a second then asked, "As much as I'd like to get know your friends, do you think we can ditch them and go someplace, just the two of us?"  
  
"Well, Dad and Dana went to dinner and a movie, so we can go to my place for awhile," I suggested.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"I just need to grab my stuff and say goodnight to my friends."  
  
Conner nodded and followed me out of the restroom.  
  
A/N: I liked writing this fic from Tim's POV, mostly because he's smart and I don't have to dumb down the language. I also liked Bernard with his larger-than-life self. 


End file.
